Sweet Victim
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya aku menemukan mangsa yang sangat manis membuatku ingin segera memakannya/for SUSPENSE WEEK and request from Fujiwara Ami/SasuSaku pair/RnR


*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Sweet Victim*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Special Fic For SUSPENSE WEEK and request from Fujiwara Ami*

*Warning : Bloody, gore, sadistic Sasuke*

.

.

.

Dak!

Dak!

Dak!

Sosok pria muda berambut kelam mencuat itu dengan susah payah terus memotong tumpukan daging-daging mentah berbau anyir yang teronggok di atas meja dapur. Tangan kekarnya terus bergerak memisahkan bagian satu dengan yang lainnya memotongnya kecil-kecil, walau bau amis menguar kuat tak membuat pria itu jijik malahan ia menyeringai dengan gairah karena kelaparan.

Dak!

Dak!

Dak!

Setelah daging-daing itu di potong kotak-kotak ia meraih sepotong tangan yang tergeletak di dalam kantong plastik hitam. Ia meletakkan pisau pemotong daging dan mengantinya dengan pisau lain yang lebih kecil, ia segera mengupas kulit potongan tangan itu kemudian menarik urat-urat berwarna biru yang menempel di sela-sela daging-daging berwarna merah. Darah mengalir deras dari setiap sela-sela daging yang terkelupas.

Pemuda dengan iris onyx itu memisahkan daging-daging yang menempel di setiap sela-sela tulang berwarna putih.

Dak!

Krak!

Kemudian ia memotong ruas-ruas tulang jari. Ia melangkah menuju wastafel di pojok ruangan kemudian mencuci bersih darah yang melumuri tulang jari tengah yang terpotong itu. Pria itu menyeringai kemudian mengores sisi tulang jari kelingking dan menghisapnya penuh nafsu, menyesap rasa lezat di yang meresap dari sum-sum tulang itu.

"Nikmat sekali." Puji pria itu dengan seringai puas.

Ia kembali melangkah menuju potongan daging yang teronggok di atas meja dapur, memasukkannya pada saringan dan melangkah kembali menuju wastafel kemudian mencuci daging-daging mentah itu. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju lemari es di sudut ruangan mengambil beberapa sayuran dan bumbu-bumbu masakan.

Pria itu meraih saringan berisi daging mentah tadi, setelah meracik bumbu ia segera memasukkan semua bahan termasuk daging mentah tadi ke dalam panci berisi air mendidih. Bau harum langsung menguar kuat di sela-sela bau lain yang menyebar. Pria itu segera menuangkan masakannya yang ternyata sop daging ke dalam mangkuk.

Ia menyesap kuah sop daging yang baru saja ia masak, "lezat." Gumamnya kemudian segera melahap potongan pertama sop daging itu. Jam berdentang menunjukkan angka 15.00 sore membuat pemuda itu menatapnya sekilas kemudian bergelut kembali dengan makanannya. Pemuda itu baru saja menyelesaikan makanna 15 menit kemudian. Kemudian ia beranjak mengambil tas selempangan yang teronggok di atas meja kamar.

Langit tampak mendung kerna sebentar lagi akan menumpahkan tangisnya keadaan itu membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan mempercepat langkah mancari tempat berteduh atau segera pulang, namun tidak bagi sosok pemuda tampa berkulit putih yang masih berjalan santai di sepanjang trotoar itu. Tatapannya lurus ke depan dengan dingin, dua tangannya ia masukkan dalam saku celana jins-nya.

Suara mengelegar petir bersahut-sahutan membuat beberapa anak-anak kecil memekik takut kemudian tangisan sang langit mengyur bumi dengan deras menumpahkan segala pedihnya kepada sang bumi. Kemudian langkah besar pemuda itu menepi pada sebuah halte tua di pinggir jalan.

Tempat itu penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlindung dari amukan tangis sang langit, hingga hujan terus menguyur malahan semakin deras. Beberapa orang merapatkan diri satu sama lain untuk manghindari terpaan air hujan yang menyeruak masuk. Namun pemuda itu tetap berdiri dengan tenang tak juga memperhatikan gerombolan orang-orang yang berkasak-kusuk mengerutu dan mengeluh karena tangisan langit yang menggila itu.

Karena bosan iris onyx-nya melihat ke samping, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berdesak-desakan. Ia cuek saja karena perutnya sudah kenyang jadi pemuda beriris onyx itu lebih memilih berdiri dengan tenang kemudian kembali beralih menatap hujan.

Pcak!

Pcak!

Pcak!

Pcak!

Pcak!

Suara kecipakan genangan air terdengar berirama membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada hujan dan menatap asal suara itu bermula. Sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang basah kuyub, seragamnya yang berwarna putih juga basah membuatnya menjadi transparan bahkan pemuda beriris onyx itu bisa melihat bra hitam yang berada di dada gadis itu tak lupa dengan kulit porselennya yang terlihat karena pakaiannya yang basah. Entah kenapa melihat pemandangan itu membuat si pemuda berambut hitam menjilati bibirnya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengigil kedinginan, ia berusaha menghangatkan dirinya dengan mendekap tangannya di dada namun percuma karena rasa dingin tetap menjalar di setiap inci tubuhnya karena pakaiannya yang basah, ia juga tak menyadari bahwa beberapa pasang mata lelaki yang berada di tempat itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Pemuda itu mengelus perutnya yang tiba-tiba merasa lapar. Ia menyeringai dan beringsut mendekati sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang mengigil itu. Di lepaskannya jaket hitam miliknya dan memakaikannya di bahu mungil gadis berambut merah muda. Gadis itu terpana melihat sosok bagai malaikat yang memberikannya pertolongan.

"Te-terima kasih." Ujar gadis itu.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, kau?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tenang dan senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Gadis itu memerah kemudian tersenyum manis, "Sakura Haruno."

Mereka kemudian terdiam.

"Jadi, kau masih sekolah?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Iya, aku masih kelas 3. Tinggal 1 bulan lagi pengumuman kelulusan, kau sendiri apakah masih sekolah?" balas Sakura dengan ceria.

"Hn, aku sudah lulus 3 tahun yang lalu." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Hee, jadi kau sudah kuliah ya?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Obrolan mereka berlanjut hingga tangisan sang langit mereda, kemudian beberapa orang yang tadinya berkumpul untuk berteduh di halte itu bubar untuk pulang atau pergi ketempat lain. Sakura tersadar ketika halte itu telah kosong dan jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Ah, kelihatannya hujan dari tadi sudah reda. Sepertinya aku harus pulang." Pamit Sakura, baru saja gadis itu hendak melangkah pergi Sasuke menahan pergelangannya.

"Tunggu! Pakaiannmu basah, bagaimana kalau kau mampir dulu ke rumahku?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura tampak berfikir sejenak. Hatinya entah kenapa merasa tidak enak.

"Bukankah rumahmu masih jauh? Rumahku berada di sekitar sini, setelah pakaianmu kering aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tambah Sasuke dengan senyum ramah.

Sakura mengangguk, "baiklah."

Ia tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke tengah menyeringai.

Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah pagar rumah sederhana yang lumayan asri, rumah itu terlihat bersih dari luar namun entah kenapa ada lalat-lalat yang berterbangan di sekitar rerumputan yang rimbun.

Kriet!

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk di ruang tamu, pemuda itu segera melangkah menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian kering, ia menyeringai sembari menyelipkan pisau lipat di saku jeans-nya. Sakura memperhatika setiap sudut ruangan rumah pemuda yang baru di kenalnya. Rumah itu bersih dan tertata rapi namun Sakura samar-samar mencium bau anyir yang sangat ganjil.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?" gumam Sakura gelisah.

"Ini pakaian yang bisa kau pakai." Entah dari mana Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya hal itu membuat Sakura terlonjak.

"Kau kaget ya?" kekeh Sasuke. Sakura mendengus sebal. Sasuke kemudian meletakkan semangkuk sop daging di atas meja. "Aku tahu kau mungkin lapar, ini ada sedikit makanan. Makanlah."

Sakura tersenyum kemudian meraih mangkok itu, ia menyesap aroma sop daging itu yang sangat lezat. "Sepertinya enak." Puji Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Sakura menyendok sepotong daging yang berbentuk kotak, ia mengigit separuh daging itu. Sakura mengernyit, daging itu terasa terlalu kenyal dan anyir. Sakura tidak mampi mendeskripsikan rasa daging itu dengan kata-kata hanya saja Sakura tiba-tiba merasa mual dan ingin muntah. Sakura berusaha menahan agar tidak memuntahkan potongan daging yang ada di mulutnya di hadapan Sasuke, ia segera meletakkan mangkuk itu di atas meja kemudian meraih pakaian kering yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Umbh… Sa-Sasuke aku mau ganti dulu. Di mana kamar mandinya?"

"Di lorong kiri dekat dapur." Jawab Sasuke.

Sepeninggal Sakura Sasuke mengambil mangkuk itu kemudian menyendok daging berwarna kemerahan yang kenyal kemudian melahapnya. "Padahal ini enak sekali." Kata Sasuke, "sayang kau tidak menyukainya." Bibirnya membentuk seringai aneh. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju dapur.

Sasuke membuka kulkas kemudian mengambil potongan tubuh dan kepala lalu manaruhnya di atas meja dapur kemudian pemuda itu mengambil pisau pemotong daging. Sasuke menyayat permukaan perut potongan tubuh yang berlumuran darah yang sudah mengering. Sasuke kemudian merogoh dalamnya mengambil usus kemudian memotongnya kecil-kecil. Ia terus memotong-motong daging-daging dari potongan tubuh itu.

"Sasuke?" suara Sakura terdengar dari arah lorong menuju kamar mandi, gadis itu menemukan Sasuke yang tengah bergelut dengan meja dapur. "Apa yang kau laku-" Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke namun alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat potongan kepala yang dengan tulang tengkorak yang terbelah tergeletak di atas meja dapur. Meja dapur berwarna putih itu juga penuh dengan genangan darah. Bau anyir bahkan menguar ke mana-mana.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, ia meletakkan pisau pemotong daging di sebelah potongan tubuh yang telah terburai itu. "Oh, aku hanya memotong daging untuk makan malam. Kupikir sop daging itu tidak enak jadi aku ingin membuat yang baru." Ujar Sasuke.

Sakura menatapnya dengan shock, "ta-tapi itu daging ma-manusia. Ka-kau ternyata…" Sakura melangkah mundur.

"Ya, itu memang daging manusia dan rasanya sangat lezat." Kata Sasuke melangkah tenang mendekati Sakura. "Sebenarnya itu bahan makanan minggu lalu dan masih bisa untuk 2 minggu ke depan."

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang terpojok di sudut ruangan, ia gemetar luar biasa dan air matanya menetes deras. Bibirnya bergetar ketakutan seiring dengan tubuh tegap pemuda berambut hitam itu yang mendekatinya dengan pisau lipas yang teracung di tangan kanannya.

Seharusnya ia tak mempercayai orang yang baru ia kenal.

Seharusnya ia tak semudah itu terbujuk.

Seharusnya ia tak menghiraukan perasaannya.

Dan sekarang apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika kematian sudah di depan mata?

Ia tak tahu.

Pemuda beriris onyx itu menyeringai dan menatapnya penuh hasrat, "tapi entah kenapa aku jadi ingin makan yang lebih segar." Seiring dengan ucapan pemuda itu yang mengangkat pisau, Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

.

.

.

Fin…

.

.

.

Fuh, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga.

Susah banget bikin fic tema gore, biasanya saya bergelut di fic tema romance sih. Fic ini juga terinpirasi dari fic-maaf saya lupa judulnya- yang bercerita tentang Sasuke yang seorang kanibal.

Fic ini khusus saya buat untuk SUSPENSE WEEK dan request dari Fujiwara Ami yang minta di bikinin fic SasuSaku suspense. Maaf kalo isinya mengecewakan.

Terima kasih!

RnR again if you mind..


End file.
